Scars of the Heart
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: The door was within a few feet of Harry and Draco the fresh air a refreshing feeling compared to the heat and smoke behind them. Just as they began their decent to make it through the opening of the door a loud bang resonated through the room sending flames shooting up at them. Harry screamed in agony at the searing pain as his face took the brunt of the flames (Harry/Draco slash)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Don't worry I'm not going to forget my old stories, I just had a new idea and it helps my creative process to do something fresh once in a while. This as with all of my stories will eventually be a HARRY/DRACO if you don't like this then please stop reading now. I don't want flames later because you chose to ignore my warning. As usual I don't own anything you recognize. Rated M for language and violence. last but not least, let me know what you think and rather I should continue or not.**_

Angry orange flames blazed and consumed everything in their path as the room of requirement was becoming quickly overtaken. Harry had no idea where Ron was or Hermione. All he knew was that they had grabbed old dilapidated brooms much like the one he was on.

They hadn't been the only people there when the blaze started however and Harry's hero complex quickly took over all other instincts, he took a quick corner around a pile of furniture spotting Draco Malfoy trying unsuccessfully to escape the flames by climbing up the piles of lost and neglected junk in the room.  
Harry sped forward as fast as the old broom would allow holding out his hand. "Grab my hand Malfoy!" He shouted circling him.

Draco quickly climbed up higher then stared up surprised when he heard Potter. He stared at him contemplating it then grabbed Potter's hand and tried to pull himself up onto the broom. 'It won't hold us both." he shouted worried.

"Would you just trust me for once in your life?" Harry shouted above the roar of the flames pulling Draco up behind him. "It'll hold us long enough now hold on."

Draco nodded and held onto Harry's waist tightly. "Don't kills us potter." he shouted.

"This coming from the person that was just trying to kill me." Harry muttered weaving around burning piles of furniture and books with precise skill even with the added weight on the broom. The doorway came into view and he sped forward racing the uncontrollable fire determined to take them down.

Draco fidgeted nervously and pulled his wand then cast an aguamenti to try and slow down the fire's burning unsuccessfully.

The doorway was within a few feet of them the fresh air a refreshing feeling compared to the heat and smoke behind them. Just as they began their decent to make it through the opening of the door a loud bang resonated through the room sending flames shooting up at them. Harry screamed in agony at the searing pain as his face took the brunt of the flames.  
The broom dropped them as soon as they were out of the room the door slamming shut behind them Harry tucked and rolled as they fell trying to protect his body from the impact of the hard floor, he couldn't see out of his left eye and the pain he felt was nauseating as he stumbled back up to his feet.  
Goyle was off to the side of the hall slumped against the wall his eyes were closed but his chest moved as he breathed showing he was at least still alive. Crabbe wasn't in sight.  
Ron and Hermione were quickly on their feet as well and looked at Harry with worry written in their eyes. Harry waved off their concern not waiting to see what Draco would do as he took off at a run down the corridor. He couldn't let his pain stop him now. He had a job to do.

Draco weakly stood and stared around, he had burned just the sides of his arms but not as seriously as the scream that Harry had let out. "Where'd he go?" he asked worried.

Goyle let out a cough. "He's Potter. Where do you think he went?" he choked coughing more.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Where's Crabbe?" he asked.

"He didn't make it out." Goyle replied sadly,

Draco stared sadly at the door. "I'm so sorry Greg." he said softly.  
Ron kept easy pace with Harry continuing to look at his face in concern. "Mate, you really need to get medical attention."  
"No time." Harry shook his head. "If I survive this then I will seek medical attention."

Hermione quickly ran after them. "at least let me try to heal you Harry, so you'll be refreshed for it." she said worried.

Harry stopped in his tracks turning to take Hermione's shoulders gently in his charred burnt hands looking at her out of his one good eye. "Don't waste your magic Hermione. I don't intend to make it out of this." He hugged her tightly one last time and clapped Ron on the back. "You too are great together take care of one another." He gave a half smile before bolting down the hall pulling out his invisibility cloak as he went vanishing before their eyes.

Hermione stared surprised. "Harry no!" she shouted then started to sob, she couldn't help her friend if she didn't now where he was going.  
Ron turned wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "He will be okay, He will come back." he whispered willing himself to believe it too.

Hermione hid her face in his chest and openly sobbed. "He has to keep fighting. He has to be okay!" she cried out.

The next time they saw their friend Harry's limp body was being carried into the great hall in Hagrid's arms they were escorted by an entourage of Voldemort's inner circle as well as Voldemort himself wearing the smuggest expression possible. "Where is your hero now?" he bellowed in amusement.  
"Harry, No." Ron whimpered as the fighting seemed to be put on pause.  
Hermione stared wide eyed when she saw him and cried out, starting to openly weep. "Harry!" she shouted.  
Voldemort continued to speak but his words were like static to most, tears streamed down the faces of most and sobs echoed through the room. Voldemort turned to Harry's body ready to make an example of their 'hero'.  
After that things were blurred as Harry jumped from the table engaging Voldemort in battle, finally the world came back to normal speed and Voldemort lay dead at Harry's feet. The room was strewn with bodies from both sides and their were far more tears to come but Voldemort was dead.  
Harry stumbled over to Ron and Hermione handing them Draco's wand. "Get this back to it's owner." he muttered before collapsing at their feet.

Hermione stared surprised and quickly pulled her wand then gently started to cast healing spells on the wounds she could see. "Get a healer!" she shouted at Ron.

Ron ran to find a healer that wasn't already occupied finally finding one that quickly prepped Harry and took his straight to 's for treatment.  
"He wanted Malfoy to get this back." Ron held the wand up with his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they watched the healers leave with their friend and savior. "I don't know why but I guess I ought to do as he asked."

Hermione nodded and watched them leave then looked up to Ron. "Should I go with them? Make sure he's alright?" she asked.

Ron pulled Hermione to him kissing her softly. "Keep me updated on how he's doing okay?" He requested. "I'll meet you at the hospital shortly." he promised.

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek then apparated to the hospital with a worried look on her face.  
Draco weakly made it to the great hall to get treatment for his burns looking around in shock at Voldemort's corpse laying on a table and all of the injured and dead, He looked frantically around for his mother and father he spotted them speaking with aurors.  
Ron approached the blond hesitantly with the wand in his pocket. "Hey Malfoy." He called to get his attention.

Draco looked up and frowned. "What do you want Weasley?" he asked warily.

"Harry asked me to give this back to you, and to thank you for involuntarily letting him use it." Ron replied with a shrug handing the wand out to him.

Draco stared at the wand then smiled weakly and took it. "Thank you. H-he survived right?" he asked softly.  
"For now," Ron replied swallowing the lump in his throat. "They took him emergency transport to 's."

Draco nodded and smiled weakly. "If you see him, tell him I'll try to come by and see him, to rile him up." he said softly, wanting to get a little laugh to try and cheer things up, give Ron some hope. "He won't die on you.' he promised.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked bitterly remembering who he was talking to. "Just stay away from him." he shook his head walking away to be with his family gathered around Fred who had been badly injured.

Draco winced and found a healer letting them roughly put a salve on his burns, knowing they'd scar.

Hermione watched from behind a glass window at the hospital as the healers rushed around Harry's still form forcing potions into his stomach and applying salves to his skin.

The burns on Harry's face were severe, the entire left side of his face would be scarred and disfigured for the rest of his life and he'd been blinded in his left eye but he would survive, He was placed in a room with twenty four hour security outside of the door and a very limited visitation list with constant medical attention. Ron and Hermione visited as often as possible just to sit at his bedside and talk to him while he slept. Even they were only allowed a limited amount of time with him.  
Draco waited a few days before he ported to St. Mungo's with a box of chocolate frogs and asked at the front desk for Harry Potters room.

The receptionist at the front desk checked her ledger before looking at Draco with a smirk. "He's on the third floor room three hundred and two." She informed him. "But I doubt security will let you in, good luck." she shrugged turning away to her filing.

Draco headed up to the third floor and went to the room. "Please I need to see harry potter." he said softly.

"Are you family?" the guard at the door asked. "what's the reason for your visit?"

Draco smiled weakly. "he saved my life. I brought him chocolate to thank him and wish him better." he said softly.

"He save all of our lives kid." The guard smirked. "Let me see your arm." he ordered.

Draco winced and held up the arm, knowing he would be in trouble for having the dark mark.  
"Can't let you in kid," The guard shook his head. "But I would suggest heading down to the ministry and turning yourself in. They are cutting breaks for marked kids like you. His idea." He gestured to Harry's door he even stepped to the side so Draco could look in through the glass at Harry sleeping. "As long as you didn't kill anyone you'll probably get off pretty easily."

Draco nodded and smiled weakly. "Could you give him the chocolate? I think they're his favorite." he said softly.  
The guard nodded, "There's paper and such on the desk over there if you'd like to leave a message with them." He offered taking the chocolate running scans on it to make sure it was safe.

Draco walked over and wrote out a quick, _'get better soon potter, you can't leave me no one to rag on_,' then left for the ministry.

It took a few weeks for Draco to receive a trial but he was put on house arrest rather than being locked up in Azkaban. His mother and father both went to trial before him , his father receiving a life sentence while his mother would serve five years for her part in the war.

"It's time." An auror announced coming into the holding room Draco has been placed in when he reported for his trial.

Draco smiled and nodded weakly then stood up and slid a hand through his hair, trying to make sure he was presentable.

The auror lead Draco to the courtroom where he was placed in the chair before the judge, the chains on the chair rattled but didn't trap him.  
"Please state your full name for the court." The judge ordered.

Draco smiled weakly. "Draco Abraxis Malfoy." he stated clearly, as best he could.

"And do you bare the dark mark Mr. Malfoy?" The judge questioned

Draco nodded. "I was forced to take it by my father." he said honestly.

The judge nodded. "I have received a letter of recommendation that I should let you go free under the condition that you return to Hogwarts to complete your education and check in with the ministry on a monthly basis for a two year period. Do you agree to these terms Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stared up surprised and with eyes full of hope. "Yes, Merlin yes." he said quickly.

The judge nodded again. "Draco Malfoy is cleared of all charges under the stipulation of his return to school and his monthly check ins." He announced before turning to speak to the records keeper just loud enough that Draco could hear. "Under the recommendation of Harry James Potter." he told the girl.

Draco went wide eyed then smiled softly. He slowly made his way out of the court room and leaned against the wall. When he found the nearest desk, he borrowed a quill and parchment then penned a letter to Harry, thanking him profusely and telling him he had a life debt from one Draco Malfoy.

"Are you actually going to follow the rules set for you?" Ron asked coming out of the courtroom where he'd been observing trials.

Draco turned then nodded his head. "To the letter. I plan on finishing my schooling, even if I am attacked every day and I will check in every month. I'll call ahead and everything." he said honestly. "Weasley how is he?"

"Harry?" Ron asked to clarify. "He's gone." he shrugged sadly.

Draco's shoulder's drooped slightly. "Was he healed?" he asked quietly.

"His physical health is fine." Ron replied leaning against the wall. "He was healed to the best of the Mediwitches abilities. There will always be some damage and scarring though." He sighed. "That with the rekindled fame of being the savior was too much, He wrote that letter to the judge for you and he left. Wouldn't even say where he was going."

Draco sighed and looked to the letter in his hands. "He wouldn't get this then would he?" he asked softly.

Ron bit his lip before reaching out taking the letter. "I know how to get it to him." he replied. "I'll take care of it." he promised.

Draco smiled weakly and handed it over. "Thank you. Draco Malfoy." he said and offered a hand in friendship, something that hadn't happened in many many years.

"Red hair and freckles, yes I'm a Weasley." Ron chuckled shaking Draco's hand. "But you can call me Ron, and if you don't check in with me for your monthly appointments I will track you down." he threatened with a smirk.

Draco laughed and smiled softly. "Thank you Ron. So the feud between families is finally over. Who would have thought." he teased.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I need to get back into the courtroom," he smirked. "Go home and get some rest, you look like shit."

Draco chuckled then gently shook Ron's hand again. "See ya round Ron. Give Hermione my thanks as well. Do you know if their taking the Malfoy accounts and possessions?" he asked.  
"You get to keep everything and the items that were seized will be returned by weeks end." Ron promised. "Harry has faith in you, Don't disappoint him."


	2. Chapter 2

AN-**Chapter two is first of all a bit of a filler of sorts it may seem a little rushed, this is intentional and second of all it skips through time a few times, I have tried to write the transition as smoothly as possible and I apologize if it confuses anyone please just let me know, Sometimes things make perfect sense to you but no sense at all to someone else. As always I own nothing you recognize and this story will be a Harry/Draco pairing in the near future. Hope you enjoy, please if you have something negative to say at least make it constructive, reviews telling me my story sucks does not better my writing. Thank you all and happy reading.**

One month to the day after Draco's hearing Ron sat waiting patiently at his desk in his office. The minister had offered jobs to all three of them but Hermione had chosen to go back to Hogwarts when the school opened again and Harry had secluded himself from the world. Ron had chosen to become an auror but was taking the training along with everyone else.

But he hadn't been able to deny special treatment when it came to his office, he had an amazing office.

Draco had sent note two days prior to request a time to meet and go over his activities of the past month and the time he was meant to show was getting close. Ron was nervous he'd skip out.

His fears were however unfounded and Draco breezed regally through the door at exactly two on the dot. "You look relieved to see me." Draco smirked sinking into the chair in front of Ron's desk.

Ron laughed. "I am, Sorry old habits die hard I guess" He shrugged sheepishly. "I was afraid you wouldn't show."

Draco shook his head in disappointment. "I know it's hard but you gotta trust me, I told you I wouldn't screw this up."  
"Well then. Have you eaten? We can go chat over a late lunch." Ron offered with a smile. "My treat."  
"Sounds great, but I'll pick the place and I'll pay." Draco bargained. "You buy the next one." he rose to his feet holding out his hand to shake on it.  
Ron looked at Draco's hand suspiciously a moment before shaking it. "All right fine, you have a deal." He agreed grabbing his jacket. "Just don't go taking me somewhere too awkwardly fancy." he teased.  
"Its just a little fancy." Draco promised holding open the door for Ron before walking down the hall with him to the atrium, the blond made it a habit to make faces at anyone who stared at him or gave him a dirty look.  
Ron couldn't help but laugh at the array of cross eyed expressions that crossed Draco's face he even went so far as to stick his tongue out a few times. "Well this is a side of Draco Malfoy I've never seen." he snorted.

Draco shrugged placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "They want to stare at me I'll give them a reason to stare." he chuckled. "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ron replied with an unreadable expression. Draco shook it off and apparated them to a little seafood place.  
"They have a fantastic lobster bisque here." Draco grinned opening the door and heading into the little cafe style restaurant and to what Ron assumed was a regular table for the blond who waved at a waitress on his way to the table.  
"You own the place or what?" Ron laughed following and sitting down across from Draco.  
"No, just the table." Draco laughed with a bit of a blush. Ron giving him a dumb founded look Draco had to elaborate. "This place can get really busy sometimes and I hate waiting for a table so I paid for this table no one else is allowed to sit here without being on my list."

"My family rarely had money to eat out let alone buy their favorite table." Ron shook his head in disbelief picking up the menu to look it over.  
"I'm not complaining about having money." Draco looked up biting his lip. "But it wasn't all a walk in the park, with a name like Malfoy, it's a production, a show." he sighed. "From early childhood you are instructed to walk straight and tall, never mess up. Always behave as though you are under the spotlight because you are. Never a chance for fun not like you." he picked up his own menu more to hide his own emotion. "I got every toy I could ever want, but you were allowed to play." he murmured.  
A companionable silence fell between the two of them as they selected and placed their orders with the waiter and they sipped at their drinks.  
Ron finally cleared his throat and spoke up. "So what have you been getting into over the past month?" he questioned getting down to business.  
"Honestly I've barely left the grounds," Draco admitted. "Severus is up and about again so he stays with me a lot and runs errands for me, I've been going through everything in the house getting rid of things that Lucius stock piled," He smiled proud of himself. "I'm doing my best to bring the manor back to its formal glory before Lucius got a hold of it."

Their conversation was interrupted briefly as their soup was delivered. After a few bites of chowder Ron took a drink before continuing. "Are you reporting what you find?"  
"No I'm keeping it and playing with it in the dungeon." Draco rolled his eyes dipping a roll into his bisque. "The removal of dangerous artifacts task force has been to the manor five times this month." he shook his head. "I told you you're going to have to trust me."  
"I know, I know." Ron chuckled "I'm sorry, are you ready to head back to school? A lot of changes have been made." he admitted.  
"I have all of my supplies if that's what you mean." Draco sighed. "And all the changes in the world won't help me, I'm death eater scum."  
"You aren't the only one going back that fought a war that wasn't there's to fight you know." Ron pointed out. "You aren't the only one who was forced the mark by your father."  
"It's not the other Slytherin's I'm worried about." Draco murmured bitterly.  
"All of the students returning for their eighth year, so to speak are being put in the same common room." Ron explained finishing his soup sliding the bowl away. "Their are enough students who want to see change to keep the ones who don't at bay." he promised.  
"I don't know." Draco sighed. "I just can't look at the future with as much hope as you do." he admitted softly pushing his Alfredo around the plate when it arrived.  
Ron dropped the subject with a nod and they finished their meal in moderate silence. "Well this has been delicious and a nice break but I need to get back for my evening laws class." Ron finally sighed pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket putting it in front of Draco. "Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything." He smiled getting to his feet and leaving while Draco picked up the envelope studying the untidy scrawl spelling his name on the front of the envelope.  
He thought he almost recognized the writing but he could never have been prepared for the letter he unfolded out of the envelope.

_Draco,_

_You've no need to thank me for anything I've done, you deserve a second chance and I believe that away from your Father you can do well for yourself._

_I know you probably have a thousand questions running through your head but it is difficult to send and receive correspondence from the magical world so I will ask that you refrain from attempting to do so and I will answer what I'm sure is the biggest question you have. Why? Am I right? I know I am.  
I saved your life and gave you a second chance at living it because over all of the hateful, spiteful years of fighting I found that the line between love and hate is very thin indeed and somewhere along the way I crossed it.  
I feared you would never accept my change in feelings and so I never told you of them, My only wish is for you to find happiness with someone no matter who it may be and that you live your life the way you want not the way Lucius thought you should.  
Ron can be a little pigheaded but he is one of the best friends you could ever ask for and I imagine you and Hermione could debate for hours. Don't let past rivalries get in the way, that's not what I risked my life for._

_Good luck in life and everything you do,_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Draco almost chased Ron from the restaurant to demand to know what kind of joke he was pulling but the writing on the letter was to distinctly Harry. He hadn't even known Harry was gay let alone attracted to him of all people. The Gryffindor had hid it very well and of course this only raised more questions in the blond's head but he followed Harry's instructions and refrained from trying to contact him.

That didn't mean he didn't badger Ron and Hermione every chance he got. Ron would always shrug his shoulders at the questions. "We didn't talk about his sexual preferences." He would reply and move on to another topic.  
Hermione on the other hand would giggle and tell him all about how Harry would blush when talking about him and get flustered after their childish altercations. Neither of them would answer his questions though.  
He wanted to know what it was Harry liked about him, where he had gone, why he had left. Draco wanted to know what happened to make the Gryffindor hero run and if he would ever come back.

No one would answer any of those questions and Draco decided he would never know the answers and let it go at that. It didn't matter if Potter had a crush on him, Draco wasn't gay, or so he argued with himself.

The party of the century was held at Malfoy Manor in honor of the new graduates of Hogwarts and in honor or the first part of Draco's stipulations to being a free man completed. Draco had even gotten through it without being attacked and had made several new friends from other houses along the way. As he dragged himself to bed in the wee hours of the morning he had one stray fleeting thought before passing out. A vision of Harry crossed his mind and he spoke out loud to his empty room. "Too bad he hasn't been here to see the changes he's made."

Far too early the next day in Draco's opinion there was a knock on his bedroom door that wouldn't go away, the longer he ignored it the louder it got. "Malfoy come on wake up." Ron called out irritated. "It's bad enough I'm playing mailman could you at least get up and get your package."

Draco finally rolled out of bed going to unlock the door and let Ron in while stumbling back to bed. "Just put it down somewhere." He yawned. "Who's it from?"  
Ron rolled his eyes putting the box on the foot of the bed. It was about three foot long and a foot in depth wrapped in plain brown paper. "I don't know." Rom shrugged. "It showed up on my desk with you name on it, I tested it for anything dangerous and delivered it. Would you like me to open it for you too?"

"No, Smart ass. I will open it." Draco sighed sitting up holding his head.  
"Here I brought you this too." Ron teased tossing a hangover potion on the bed with a smirk. "Hermione needed one so I figured you would really need one."

Draco chuckled taking the cork out of the bottle downing the potion. "You're all right Weasley." He smiled as the potion immediately rid him of his headache even if it did taste like cooked cabbage.

After a moment he felt human enough to open the package finding his name in the same familiar untidy scrawl on the paper and ripped it off in excitement opening the box itself his eyes going wide at the contents.

Some of the rarest potions ingredients know to wizarding kind were in the box. Long wispy branches of Faerie willow, short clumps of Dragon heart-string flower, containers of powdered basilisk fang and dragon scales. Draco the pulled out a silk wrapped bundle and carefully unwrapped the colorful branches within, Phoenix feather palm, the rarest potions ingredient in the world and he had an abundance of it right there in his hand. A potions master would pay a fortune to have what he had in front of him.  
"But this has only ever grown on the islands of the Bermuda Triangle. It's extinct." Draco exclaimed. "Who, How?" It was then that everything clicked in to place and his eyes went wide. "He's secluded himself on an island in the triangle." he admonished. "Hasn't he?" He looked at Ron who only shrugged. "He's never told me where he is when we talk, and we don't talk often."

Draco's final year on watch flew by with him spending most of it in his potions lab with Severus putting the rare potions ingredients to good use brewing potions that had long been lost and inventing new ones. The day of his last meeting with Ron found the red head sitting at his desk tapping his fingers and looking at the clock. Draco was late.

Draco quickly finished off his potion and apparated to the ministry. He all but ran to Ron's office then blushed slightly. "Sorry mate, I'm so close to the cure." he said sheepishly.

"What are you curing now?" Ron asked with an amused roll of his eyes. He had hidden Draco's newest package in his desk drawer when he had missed their appointment time.  
Draco grinned. "Lycanthropy." he said proudly.

"Harry was right about you." Ron smiled. "Right to give you another chance." He slid forward a stack of papers already holding his signature, they need only Draco's to be validated and Draco would be free.

Draco grinned fully as he read through the papers then quickly signed his name before he offered them back to Ron with a shy look in his eyes. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"How is who?" Ron questioned filing the paper work. "Harry?"

Draco nodded. "I haven't gotten anything from him since the last package. I just want to know he's okay." he admitted shyly.

"He's working on miracles just like you." Ron replied with a smile opening his drawer pulling the small package Harry had sent and sat it on the desk in front of Draco, A letter was on top of the package reading.

_Draco,_

_Congratulations I knew you could do it. Now I've come up with one last thing to help you live your life freely. Rub the lotion in this box over your dark mark, wrap it in the gauze also found in the box and take a hot bath. I will warn you it could be painful._

_Good luck,_

_Harry._

Draco stared surprised and pulled out the potion and the gauze, giving each a sniff trying to figure out what was in each. "He's getting rid of my mark." he whispered.

"He's been working on the formula for the past two years, he wants to give people a chance to live a normal life. Bring real peace to the world he laid his life on the line for." Ron replied with a sad sigh. What Harry was doing off by himself was great but Ron missed his friend. He planned to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage and wanted Harry to be there. But every time they talked Harry refused to return.

Draco gently put the stuff back in the box then smiled. "I wish he'd come back. I'm sure we would have so much to talk about." he said softly.

"I honestly don't know if he will ever come back." Ron shook his head. "I think everything he went through was too much, he may be a recluse forever." He stood holding his hand out to Draco. "Congratulations, you are officially a free man."

Draco smiled softly and shook Ron's hand firmly. "Thank you so much." he said happily.

"And now I have a favor to ask." Ron blushed. "I was wondering if I could make use of your table at the seafood place tonight. I have a very important question to ask my girlfriend." he winked.

Draco smirked and nodded his head. "I fully give my permission. I'll stop by it on my way home and let them know. I hope she says yes mate." he said proudly.

"One last question." Ron blushed dark enough to match his hair."Then I'll let you go to celebrating your freedom with your potion." he teased

Draco chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Yes my lovable weasel friend?" he teased.

"If I can't talk Harry into coming back, would you be my best man?" Ron asked softly biting his lip.

Draco stared surprised then nodded his head and offered his hand. "I"d be more then honored Ron. I'm honored just to be asked." he said honestly.

Ron grinned from ear to ear pulling Draco into a hug with a laugh. "Thank you Draco." He released the blond. "Now go on home. I have a date to get ready for."

Draco laughed and hugged Ron back. "Alright, write me tomorrow and tell me how it went." he said then turned and left, stopping by the little shop on the way out and telling them to expect Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for his table.

Ron locked up his office and rushed back to his flat showering and changing into a black silk button up and black dress pants with a white tie and belt before going to pick up a dozen roses and heading to Hermione's flat to pick her up for their date. He knocked on the door hiding the roses behind his back.

Hermione smiled and pulled on strappy purple heals that matched her purple and black halter top dress with a cinched waist and a bow keeping her hair in long wavy curls.

Ron opened the door peeking his head in with a smile. "Where are you my lovely?" He called out walking into the kitchen getting a vase to put the flowers in setting them on the center of the table.

Hermione stepped out and blushed. "Sorry I lost track of time while reading. Is this okay?" she asked a bit shyly.

"Breathtaking." Ron smiled taking her hand and spinning her in against him. "I think I might have to beat competition away with a stick." He teased.

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek gently. "Flirt." she teased right back.

"Your flirt." He argued gesturing to the flowers. "They pale in comparison to you but what do you think."  
"Beautiful." Hermione blushed with a soft smile. "Now will you please tell me where you are taking me?"  
"You will just have to wait and see." Ron smiled holding her close and apparating them to the restaurant leading her to the table passed the line of people waiting to be seated.  
"But Ron what about all of them?" Hermione questioned in shock before smirking. "Malfoy?" She guessed.

Ron just shrugged pulling her chair out for her before seating himself across from her. "Maybe," He teased. "How do you know I'm not capable of pulling off a romantic evening on my own?"  
"Because I know you Ronald." Hermione laughed looking through her menu trying not to show surprise at the prices. "Wow, now I know Malfoy had something to do with this place." she shook her head.  
"Fine, he pointed the place out to me one day and let me use his table tonight." Ron rolled his eyes good natured. "The rest was all me I swear."

They ordered their food and enjoyed light chit chat over the meal Ron going out of his way to make Hermione laugh. He loved seeing her happy, seeing her smile. It hadn't been something he saw a lot during the war.  
Ron waited until she excused herself to the restroom before speaking to the waiter. When Hermione returned they ordered a piece of cheesecake to share for dessert, perched on top of the cheesecake was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, written on the plate in icing it read. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes and he dropped to one knee in the traditional way. "Hermione, make me the happiest man on earth? Marry me?"

"Of course, of course I will." Hermione nodded happily allowing Ron to take the ring and place it on her finger.

The next morning after Hermione left Ron's flat to go home and call her parents Ron went through the process of getting a hold of Harry, he had to take the cell phone that Harry had sent him and go down the street a few blocks to the park where there wasn't magical interference. He then had to send him a series of words Harry had referred to as a 'text message.' then he had to wait for Harry to call him.

Finally after almost an hour the phone began to ring. "Harry," Ron answered waiting to hear his friends voice.  
"Ron, how are you." Harry replied a little bit of static on the line.

"I'm better than perfect mate." Ron laughed. "Hermione and I are getting married, please tell me you'll be there?"  
There was a brief silence where even the static vanished and for a moment Ron thought Harry had hung up on him.  
"Of course I'll be there mate, you know I couldn't miss it." Harry finally replied.  
Ron had to ask. Had to push his luck. "Be my best man?" He questioned softly. Again silence on the other end.  
"Look Ron I'll be there but, I don't think me being your best man is a good idea." He murmured Ron barely able to hear him on the phone. "Probably be best if you and Mione are the only ones who see me."

"Come on Harry, no one gives a damn how you look." Ron sighed they'd had this argument again and again.  
"I do, Ron." Harry practically growled at him. "I give a damn. Call me when you have a date." He requested before hanging up on the call all together.

Ron kicked the park bench he was standing next to hurting his foot and throwing the phone down in anger. A group of passing kids whispered behind their hands and giggled as he threw his tantrum. When he finally calmed down a little Ron picked up the phone heading back to his flat to send Draco a letter asking him again to be his best man.

Draco shook his head sadly the next time the two of them got together and Ron explained Harry's refusal to be his best man without giving the blond any real detail. That was Harry's place.

Eight months later found Draco standing next to Ron under a gazebo in the Weasley families back yard, the warm June breeze blowing through his hair. Everyone's eyes on the bride.

Hermione stepped carefully down the aisle on the arm of her father. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk gown, her blushing face covered by a white lacy veil. A crimson rose tucked into her deep brown curls pulled into a bun with a few curls framing her face.

Draco however was distracted. Ron had given up the information that Harry would be there hidden somewhere and the blond couldn't help but try to find him somewhere within sight of the wedding. The only problem was, he didn't see him anywhere.  
The ceremony was over before Draco had realized it had even started, he hadn't even really remembered handing over the ring he'd held for Ron.  
"If I tell you where he is will you be able to deliver your speech at the reception?" Ron asked teasingly as they posed for photo's. The caterers hustling about behind them getting food set up while the guests milled about talking and congratulating the bride and grooms parents.  
"Have I been that bad?" Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry I'll be less distracted." He promised smiling as another camera flash went off.  
"He's been watching from the upstairs window of the house." Ron glanced up in that direction. "He's spent so much time alone in the past few years, he doesn't know how to be around people anymore."

Draco looked at Ron suspiciously a moment not feeling like his friend was being completely honest with him.  
"Maybe he should have some visitors once in a while." He joked to cover up his suspicions posing for the last photo Before they headed to the front table with the rest of the wedding party.  
Ron and Hermione couldn't seem to get enough of looking at each other, love oozing out of every pore. It was almost nauseating to Draco but he was glad they were happy.  
He stayed focused as promised until time to give his speech. He stood clinking his fork against his glass to quiet everyone before clearing his throat. "How many of you actually thought you'd see me up here in the position of best man?" He laughed looking around at their classmates. "If anyone had told me this is where I would be a few years ago I would have had them shipped of to Mungo's to get their heads checked." He paused for the laughter of the guests. "And while Ron is pigheaded and stubborn with a temper fuse shorter than I've ever seen before, he's also been one of the best friends I could ask for, Hermione, You are ever so lovely. Far to beautiful for Weasel." He teased. "I'm happy for you both and grateful to have found you as my friends. I wish the best luck in the world to both of you." Draco raised a toast and waited until the next person began their speech before slipping away heading to the house. He was determined to see Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco groaned hearing his name called from behind him he stopped and turned to face Headmistress McGonagall.  
"What can I help you with Professor?" He asked with a forced smile on his face.  
"Please, you aren't a student anymore call me Minerva." She began. "And Don't worry. I won't keep you long. "She promised. "Professor Snape is retiring Draco, He suggested you as his replacement."

"Me teach?" Draco asked swallowing hard. "He hadn't figured out what he was going to do with his life really, but teaching hadn't even crossed his mind.  
"Well yes," Minerva nodded with a smile. "Professor Snape had agreed to stay on one more year to mentor you if you're willing to give it a try."  
Draco sighed before biting his lip and nodding his consent. "All right. I'll give it a try but on a one year contract only." He warned. "I'm not sure I can be a teacher."

"You will do fine." Minerva smiled. "If Severus can teach I think anyone can." She winked before turning to head back to the party.

By the time Draco headed into the house Harry was nowhere to be found.


End file.
